


Крымское Побережье

by casmund



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Cold War, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent (Between Original Characters), France (Country), Getting Back Together, Honeytrap, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mental Instability, Miscommunication, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalinist Russia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Он когда-нибудь говорит о своем прошлом? - спрашивает Наполеон, не успев прикусив язык, и откашливается. - Ну, во время ваших якобы романтических вечеров.<br/>- Своем прошлом? - медленно переспрашивает Габи и смотрит на него с интересом.<br/>- Ну да, - Наполеон устало неопределенно машет рукой, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. - Влюбленности. Семья. Россия. Что-то в таком духе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крымское Побережье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crimean Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815281) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> Обратите, пожалуйста, внимание на предупреждения. В целом, ничего особо детального, но все прозрачно намекает на психологическое и сексуальное насилие и детскую травму.
> 
> Переводы в конце работы.
> 
> Спасибо Snowflakesnow11 за вычитку и правку ❤
> 
> UPD 31.05.16 - Текст заново вычитан и, кажется, избавлен от всех опечаток.

\- Ой, - спокойно говорит Наполеон и прижимает два пальца к окровавленной нижней губе. Он чувствует скорее любопытство, чем гнев - нельзя сказать, что его никогда не били в лицо его пассии, но обычно это случалось до или после секса, а не посреди.

Он садится, опираясь на изголовье, старается (не слишком тщательно) не дать крови закапать ранее белоснежные простыни и следит за тем, как Илья ходит туда-сюда по номеру.

Илья раздражен, но он не кажется таким уж рассерженным, скорее расстроенным и, может, немного пристыженным - будто он не собирался ударять его и это было скорее инстинктивной реакцией, которой он теперь стыдится. Он смотрит в пол, бессильно сжимая и разжимая кулаки - опасная смесь силы и беспомощной растерянности. Наполеон вспоминает когда-то им прочитанное стихотворение Рильке - о запертом тигре за стальной решеткой клетки.

\- Я говорил тебе не называть меня так, - взрывается Илья и так же быстро стихает. Он укоризненно смотрит на Наполеона, но тот видит в его глазах какую-то абсолютную безнадежность.

Наполеон моргает в недоумении, а потом, когда до него доходит, склоняет голову и улыбается, соглашаясь:  
\- Говорил, - он соглашается, потому что это правда и потому что с Ильей нельзя спорить, когда он в таком состоянии.  
\- Извини, - добавляет он на всякий случай, и он говорит это искренне, пусть и сам до конца не понимает, за что извиняется.

Илья открывает рот, закрывает и, покачав головой, возвращается к своей ходьбе. Наполеон грустно смотрит на свой член, растерявший всякий интерес к происходящему. Сексуальное напряжение в воздухе сменилось напряжением куда более тревожным и куда менее возбуждающим. Он вздыхает.

\- Я могу как-нибудь убедить тебя вернуться в постель?

Илья останавливается снова, и на какое-то мгновение Наполеон успевает различить непонятную тоску в его взгляде. Потом тот моргает, и этот намек на уязвимость исчезает, а на его месте возникает непроницаемая маска, какую Соло не видел, кажется, еще с тех пор, когда Илья отрывал багажник машины Габи в ту судьбоносную ночь в Берлине.

\- Это плохая идея, - говорит Илья, и сердце Наполеона падает куда-то под тяжестью этих слов.

\- Нет, ну послушай же, - возражает он, - мне правда жаль, что я задел твои нежные русские чувства, я обещаю, такого больше не повторится. Ну, иди сюда, а? Дай мне загладить свою вину.

Илья делает два шага к кровати, и на мгновение Наполеон позволяет себе надеяться. Но Илья только наклоняется поднять свою брошенную на пол рубашку. Его пальцы дрожат, когда он пытается застегнуть пуговицы, и Наполеон еле сдерживается, чтобы не предложить ему свою помощь.

\- Илья, - он начинает снова, более мягко, неуверенно, потому что он хочет понять, как вечер, так многообещающе начавшийся, мог так быстро обернуться полной катастрофой.  
\- Большевик, в чем дело?

Илья, не глядя на него, качает головой и тихо ругается по-русски, когда ему в третий раз не удается застегнуть верхнюю пуговицу.

\- Так будет лучше, - говорит он наконец, и Наполеон уверен, что говорит он это всерьез - хотя в его голосе нет убежденности. Зато есть потерянность, грусть и страх, и это больше всего пугает Наполеона, потому что с какими бы опасностями им не приходилось сталкиваться на ежедневной основе, он никогда раньше не видел Илью испуганным.

\- Как скажешь, - говорит он неохотно.

Илья кивает и смотрит на него. У него темные глаза, цвета грозы.  
\- Я... - он замолкает и мотает головой. - Прости, ковбой.

Он уходит, пока Наполеон не успевает и рта раскрыть, и только дверь закрывается за ним с глухим стуком.

\- Черт, - ругается Наполеон и откидывает голову, ударяясь о стену затылком. Он недолго мрачно смотрит на потолок и, вздохнув, вылезает из кровати.

Где-то, он убежден, бутылка коньяка зовет его.

 

 

Илья помнит глиняного цвета утесы, скалы, темно-синее море. Помнит воду, ласкающую его ноги, кровь из содранной мозоли на пятке. Помнит руку матери в его волосах, смех отца...

Говорят, Крым прекрасен в это время года.

 

 

В отеле Негреско роскошный бар, стильный и элегантный - сияющая каштановая мебель и тяжелые темно-красные занавеси. Что еще важнее, у них отличный выбор бренди, и бармен с радостью наливает ему один сорт за другим.

Он мрачно смотрит в третью порцию коньяка, когда его находит Габи. Она никак не комментирует его состояние, просто садится на соседний стул и на своем очаровательно неловком, заикающемся французском заказывает пастис. 

Наполеон смотрит, как она улыбается бармену, принесшему ей напиток, смотрит, как она наливает немного воды из небольшого графина, смотрит, как прозрачная жидкость становится молочно-белой после химической реакции с водой. Крохотный спектакль, который не надоедает даже после многих раз.

Когда Габи устраивает цвет ее напитка, она делает один глоток и осторожно отставляет бокал.  
\- Я думала, ты проведешь вечер с Ильей, - говорит она как бы между делом, и Наполеон еле удерживается, чтобы не дрогнуть.

\- Я ему в няньки не нанимался, - говорит он непринужденно, болтая коньяком в стакане.

Судя по взгляду Габи, эти слова не производят на нее никакого впечатления.

\- Ради Бога, - говорит она тихо, - будь другом, не принимай меня за дуру. Я знаю, что вы...

Она замолкает, осторожно глядя на бармена, но ее молчание говорит не меньше самих слов, и Наполеон чувствует, как покрывается холодным потом. Он хоть и опрометчив, но далеко не самоубийца, а это все может стоить им не только и работы, но и жизни. Он прекрасно понимал, что ни ЦРУ, ни КГБ не станут церемониться с кем-то, чьи поступки их не устраивают, будь то спецагенты или нет. Наполеон неспроста спит с женщинами девять раз из десяти, и когда он позволяет себе что-то более рисковое, это всегда быстро и анонимно - или ради работы.

И уже не первый год все шло отлично. Но Илья... Илья был аномалией, постоянным ритмом под кожей, зудом, который невозможно было унять, подцепив за рулеткой скучающую богатую домохозяйку или подрочив в душе. И неважно, что Илья, возможно, никогда больше не захочет посмотреть ему в глаза, понимает вдруг Наполеон со страхом. То, что он чувствует к Илье, опасно, а тот факт, что он растерян и встревожен, делает все еще хуже.

\- Габи, - говорит он неуверенно, и его голос даже ему самому кажется пустым. Должно быть, с его лицом тоже что-то не так, потому что она пододвигается и кладет свою теплую ладонь ему на запястье.

\- Не переживай, - говорит она. - Я женщина современная, знаешь ли. И рассказывать не буду. Честно говоря...

Она пожимает плечами почти смущенно и играет своим бокалом пастиса:  
\- Честно говоря, для меня было даже каким-то облегчением понять, почему у нас с Ильей ничего не получилось. Не сложилось.

Он хмурится напряженно, и она негромко смеется его выражению лица.  
\- Правда, все в порядке, - говорит она. - Я уже давно это пережила. Но не могу не заметить, что ты тут пытаешься утопиться в коньяке (отличном коньяке, я не сомневаюсь, но), а Илья, судя по звукам, меряет шагами комнату, как рассерженный бык. И, хоть как друг, я не должна вмешиваться в происходящее между вами, как напарник, я не могу не сказать, что я немного переживаю о вашей сосредоточенности на работе.

\- Ничего страшного, - вздыхает Наполеон. - На работу это не повлияет.  
Он смотрит на свои руки, пытаясь понять, кого он старается сейчас убедить.

\- Угу, - недоверчиво тянет Габи. - Значит, у вас двоих не составит никаких проблем вместе следить за Фюссли по всей Ницце, пока я буду разбираться с информацией, которую нам достал контакт Уэйверли из Швейцарского банка?

Он строит гримасу и морщится, когда разбитая Ильей губа протестует против такого с ней обращения. Габи смотрит на его рот и, судя по усмешке, все прекрасно понимает.

\- Возможно, будет лучше, если вы, товарищи, воспользуетесь своим привычным прикрытием "молодожены на медовом месяце", - рассуждает он, пробуя языком разбитую губу. - Проверенный способ, так?

Он безрадостно хмыкает.

Габи закатывает глаза и отвечает сухо:  
\- Да уж, практика у нас есть. Впрочем, с такой-то работой это, вероятно, единственный Flitterwochen, который у меня когда-нибудь будет, так что я не жалуюсь. К тому же, - она улыбается, - Илья свыкся с ролью влюбленного, да и расслабился немного, так что не сказать, что мне это в тягость, если честно.

\- Он когда-нибудь говорит о своем прошлом? - спрашивает Наполеон, не успев прикусив язык, и откашливается. - Ну, во время ваших якобы романтических вечеров.

\- Своем прошлом? - медленно переспрашивает Габи и смотрит на него с интересом.

\- Ну да, - Наполеон устало неопределенно машет рукой, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. - Влюбленности. Семья. Россия. Что-то в таком духе.

Габи обдумывает его вопрос.  
\- Да нет, - отвечает она наконец. - Я не знаю о нем почти ничего сверх того, что есть в файле. Почему бы тебе не спросить его, если тебе что-то хочется знать?

Наполеон качает головой.  
\- Неважно, - говорит он и, допив залпом, жестом просит бармена повторить. Он определенно недостаточно пьян.

\- Это неважно, - повторяет он и убеждает себя в том, что сам в это верит.

 

 

Его отец молчит, когда его уводят, но когда он оглядывается посмотреть на них в последний раз, в его глазах слезы. Илья никогда раньше не видел, чтобы его отец плакал, и поэтому сейчас его сердце бьется в груди так быстро, что ему кажется, что его стошнит.

Когда машина с его отцом уезжает, товарищ Василий Анатольевич Судоплатов не уходит. Он, высокий, грузный мрачный мужчина, садится за их кухонный стол, вытягивает ноги и снимает шляпу, будто он у себя дома. Он смотрит, как мама Ильи дрожащими руками разливает чай - кружка громко клацает о носик заварочного чайника. Она ставит перед ним чашку и садится, не прикасаясь к своей. Илья подходит к ней на цыпочках и становится совсем рядом.

\- Это ваш сын, гражданка Курякина? - не слишком заинтересованно спрашивает Судоплатов, прихлебывая чай. Мама кладет руку на плечо Ильи, поглаживая его пальцем по шее.

\- Да, - отвечает она тихо, и в голосе ее странная смесь гордости любви, вызова и страха.

\- Мм, - задумчиво мычит мужчина, отставляя пустую кружку.

\- Славный мальчуган, - говорит он с улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал, - весь в мать.

\- Вы слишком добры, - безэмоционально и вежливо отвечает она, но сжимает пальцы на плече Ильи крепче.

\- Разумеется, - елейно отвечает мужчина и встает, взяв свою шляпу. На пути к двери он трепет Илью по щеке своей грубой мозолистой рукой чересчур фамильярным жестом. Его мама ничего не говорит, но ее пальцы впиваются в плечо Ильи до боли.

-Я вернусь на следующей неделе, гражданка, - говорит Судоплатов, и мама Ильи вздрагивает едва заметно. - Не смогу себе простить, если с вами или вашим мальчиком что-то случится, раз уж вашего мужа с вами не будет.

\- Спасибо за поддержку, товарищ комиссар, - говорит она напряженно, но не встает, чтобы проводить его до двери, и еще долго не убирает руку со спины Ильи.

 

 

Месье Огуст Бошен занят своим бизнесом в Ницце, и его жене Флорентине ужасно скучно. Она не делает секрета из того, что рассчитывает на общество Наполеона, чтобы избавиться от ennui: ее тонкая ручка лежит на запястье Наполеона, в красных губах - элегантный мундштук, а за ее спиной Наполеон видит Илью. Тот сидит за угловым столиком и следит за ними, прищурив глаза.

Наполеон глупо, по-детски бесится на него - ему было бы стыдно за такое в иной ситуации. Но уже три дня прошло в какой-то непонятной тоскливой растерянности и бесполезных наблюдениях. Три дня неловкой учтивости и попыток доказать Габи, что они все еще прекрасно справляются с заданием. Наполеон растерян, измучен и очевидно задет за живое.

\- Deux autres, s’il-vous-plaît, - говорит Наполеон бармену, будто назло, и Флорентина улыбается ему довольно и уверенно. Он улыбается ей в ответ, подмигнув, пододвигает бокал шампанского в ее сторону, и позволяет себе бросить вызывающий взгляд в сторону Ильи.

За столиком в углу никого нет.

И что с того, думает Наполеон, чокаясь с Флорентиной и игриво ей улыбаясь. Какое ему-то должно быть дело до внезапных приступов ревности Ильи, он даже должен быть рад тому, что тот наконец перестал висеть над душой. Он все еще думает об этом, поднимаясь и отставляя свой бокал обратно на барную стойку.

\- Je suis désolé, ma cherie, - говорит он с извиняющейся улыбкой и не оборачивается на разочарованное лицо Флорентины, выходя вслед за Ильей.

Ночь прекрасна, тепла и чиста, и набережная Дез Англе все еще кишит туристами, молодыми парочками и редко попадающимися местными жителями с крохотными собачками. Наполеон нагоняет Илью в двух кварталах от их отеля. Тот спустился с набережной на пляж и стоит спиной к тротуару, уставившись в море и убрав руки в карманы. Морской ветер колышет волосы Ильи, на его лице играют лунные блики, и Наполеон хочет его так, что едва может дышать.

Потом Илья разворачивается и видит, как Соло подходит ближе, и момент уходит, а томящее, болезненное желание утихает, прячась в темных уголках сердца Наполеона.

\- Я думал, что не увижу тебя до завтрака, - сухо говорит Илья, и в его голосе нет ни капли обвинения, только усталость. - Что случилось с твоей подругой?

Наполеон пожимает плечами и становится рядом с ним, копируя его позу и глядя на ночное Средиземное море.  
\- Я был не в настроении.

Она не ты, не говорит он, но Илья отводит взгляд почти стыдливо, будто зная, о чем точно думает Наполеон.

\- Здесь красиво, - говорит, наконец, Наполеон, не в силах выдержать молчание, и Илья согласно мычит.

\- Нам надо возвращаться в отель, - отвечает он, но никуда не уходит, да и слова его звучат не так уж уверенно.

\- Я хотел немного размять ноги, - говорит Наполеон и машет куда-то в сторону пляжа, в противоположном от отеля направлении. - Составишь мне компанию?

Он уверен, что Илья откажется, но тот кивает, неторопливо и уверенно.

\- Да, - произносит он негромко, - Я не прочь прогуляться.

Они неторопливо бесцельно идут вдоль пляжа. Наполеон чувствует, как песок засыпается в его ботинки, и знает, что завтра придется как следует их почистить, но эта луна показывает ему Илью, какого он раньше никогда не видел, и черта с два Наполеон опять упустит шанс узнать его с этой стороны.

\- Мы как-то ездили в Крым на каникулы, - вдруг говорит Илья, и Наполеон так резко вскидывает на него голову, что чуть не сворачивает себе шею.

\- Я был совсем еще ребенком, - продолжает Илья, устремив взгляд в море и уносясь куда-то мыслями. - Это был первый раз, когда я увидел Черное море. Мой отец сказал мне, что на другой стороне Турция, а я не мог ему поверить: море казалось безбрежным, невозможно было представить, что оно где-то кончается.

Он помолчал.

\- Через месяц после того как мы вернулись, за ним пришли из НКВД. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я снова приехал на Черное море. Оказавшись на побережье, я мог думать только о том, каким маленьким оно вдруг казалось.

Наполеон сглатывает комок в горле.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит он, пораженный и растерянный, и думает обо всем, что он наговорил Илье о его отце, когда они только познакомились.

Илья пожимает плечами и косится на него, почти улыбаясь.  
\- Это было давно.

\- И все же, - говорит Наполеон медленно, - иногда время не лечит.

\- Может быть, - отвечает Илья и идет дальше. - Но что поделаешь?

 

 

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как забрали отца, и Василий Анатольевич пьет чай у них на кухне.

\- Ступай в свою комнату, Илюша, - говорит мама тихо, не отводя взгляда с мужчины за столом - Иди в комнату и не выходи, пока я тебя не позову.

\- Хорошо, мама, - отвечает Илья послушно, и Судоплатов улыбается.

\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит он, и только тогда мама поднимает на Илью глаза.

\- Да, отвечает она с натянутой улыбкой, и Илья сбегает с кухни, прячась от этой страшной тени улыбки.

На улице еще светло, и в другой день он бы вышел поиграть с Илоной, которая живет в зеленом доме на их улице. Но с тех пор, как забрали папу Ильи, родители Илоны не разрешают ей общаться с Ильей, и он знает, что ей здорово влетело, когда она пыталась выбраться тайком.

В его комнате с задернутыми шторами темно и тихо, и он садится на кровать, потому что глупо просто так стоять. На тумбочке лежит ракушка - сувенир с их летней поездки. Илья берет ее в руки и проводит пальцами по ее неровной поверхности. Раньше она была домом морского моллюска, сказал ему отец, Rapana Venosa, но сейчас это всего лишь пустая раковина. Илья осторожно водит пальцем по завитушкам и прижимает ее к уху. Мама говорила, что так можно услышать шум волн, но сейчас Илья слышит только голоса с кухни - встревоженный мамин и самодовольный - Судоплатова. Илья прижимает ракушку ближе к уху, и ему кажется, что он может разобрать едва-едва слышный гулкий звук, будто волны накатывают на берег.

Вдруг из коридора доносится вскрик его мамы. Илья вздрагивает, и ракушка выскальзывает из его пальцев, с треском ударяясь об пол. Он смотрит на нее, откатившуюся под кровать, но когда он хочет нагнуться и поднять ее, он обнаруживает, что не может и пальцем двинуть. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем он снова обретает способность двигаться.

 

 

Оказалось, что бросать Флорентину было ошибкой, и не только потому что Илья ускользает в свой номер, едва они вернулись с прогулки под луной. Габи выяснила, что Огюст, муж Флорентины, не только продает мыло отелям на Лазурном побережье, но еще и заодно покупает шифры от банковских ячеек у швейцарского финансиста Урса Фюссли, который и является их делом в Ницце.В швейцарских банках еще слишком много нацистского золота, а в мире слишком много людей, которые хотели бы прибрать его к своим рукам.

\- И что теперь? - спрашивает Габи, когда на следующий день они собираются на совещание в комнате Наполеона.

Наполеон потирает подбородок и пожимает плечами:  
\- А теперь я попытаюсь искупить перед ней вину за то, что я оставил ее в баре прошлой ночью.

Илья издает неопределенный звук, а Габи хмурится:

\- Думаешь, у тебя получится убедить ее дать тебе второй шанс?

Наполеон улыбается своей самой очаровательной и уверенной улыбкой:

\- Я кого угодно могу убедить дать мне второй шанс, - говорит он, игнорируя голосок в голове, обвиняющий его во лжи.

\- Мне не нравится такой план, - упрямо говорит Илья, уставившись куда-то в стену за спиной Габи. Наполеону очень хочется закрыть лицо руками. Илья упорствует с тех пор, как Габи сообщила новость, и это ужасно действует Соло на нервы.

Габи смотрит то на одного, то на другого и вздыхает страдальчески.

\- Я пойду доложусь Уэйверли, - говорит она и поднимается. - Я надеюсь, что когда я вернусь, вы сможете договориться. Илья, если тебе не нравится план, предложи что-нибудь получше или помолчи.

Она хлопает дверью, уходя, и Илья смотрит на Наполеона - оба чувствуют себя отчитанными школьниками.

\- Знаешь, - говорит Наполеон как бы между делом и откидывается на спинку дивана, - я понимаю, что тебе это не нравится, но это ведь ты решил закончить все между нами. Я не знаю, как принято у вас в России, но там, откуда я родом, это обычно означает, что ты больше не можешь решать, где и с кем я провожу ночи. Особенно когда дело касается работы.

\- Да не в этом дело, - спешно отвечает Илья. Легкий румянец на его щеках, однако, показывает, что и в этом тоже, хоть в какой-то степени.

\- Так в чем же? - растерянно спрашивает Соло. - Ты что, сам хочешь развлечь Флорентину?

Илья на это аж глаза закатил.

\- Вчера ты не горел желанием с ней спать, так? - спросил он. - Ты что, изменил свое мнение?

Наполеон поднимает брови, силясь понять, к чему тот клонит. Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну... Не то что бы.

\- Тогда зачем ты это делаешь? - спрашивает Илья - тихо и неловко. Наполеон смотрит на него в удивлении.

\- Ты из-за этого переживаешь? - он смеется. - Илья, нам постоянно приходится делать что-то, что нам не нравится.

\- Но это... - начинает Илья, и Наполеон быстро перебивает, уверенный, что не хочет слушать, что он ему собрался сказать.

\- Правда, это не так уж и плохо, - продолжает он. - К тому же, какие у нас альтернативы? Да и есть вещи намного хуже.

Он улыбается Илье ободряюще, пытаясь понять, когда это в его обязанности вошло успокаивать Илью из-за своей же работы. Илья не улыбается ему в ответ - он просто молча очень долго на него смотрит.

\- Да, - говорит он наконец. - Действительно. Есть вещи намного хуже.

И от чего-то в его голосе у Наполеона стынет кровь.

 

 

Он просыпается, рывком подскочив на кровати, и сердце у него заходится в бешеном темпе, но он не может вспомнить, приснился ли ему кошмар. Он садится, вцепившись в одеяло, и пытается восстановить дыхание, следя за тенями на стене.

Когда в ушах перестает так громко стучать пульс, он слышит какой-то шум, доносящийся из маминой комнаты. Может, то, что разбудило его, разбудило и ее. Он путается ногами в простыне, поднимаясь, и ступает на холодные половицы. Дверь в мамину комнату закрыта, но из-под двери пробивается полоска света, и он почти сразу же нажимает на ручку.

Мама не спит, и она не одна.

\- У нас компания, - почти весело замечает Судоплатов, и мама прячется, натягивая на себя простыню - она никогда так не делала, когда он случайно заходил к ним с отцом.

Он помнит, как они смеялись, немного задыхаясь. Илюша, иди, поставь чайник, мы скоро, говорила мама, и отец улыбался им обоим и гладил маму по волосам, пока Илья не закрывал дверь снаружи.

Сейчас она не смотрит на него, а Судоплатов говорит:

\- Ну здравствуй, мальчик.

\- Илюша, - говорит мама безэмоционально, все еще не глядя на него, - Илюша, уходи, пожалуйста.

\- Хм, - задумчиво мычит Судоплатов, - а я вот думаю, пусть останется.

Он указывает рукой на стул в углу комнаты.

\- Почему бы тебе не присесть, мальчик, - и это вовсе не вопрос.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит мама Ильи, - пожалуйста, пусть он просто уйдет.  
Она упирается рукой в его плечо, но он только раздраженно стряхивает ее с себя и не сводит глаз с лица Ильи.

\- Я сказал, сядь, - повторяет он приказным тоном. И Илье хочется подчиниться, хочется бежать, спрятаться, раствориться в воздухе, но он словно застыл на месте под угрожающим взглядом мужчины и испуганным голосом мамы.

Судоплатов раздраженно ворчит и поднимается с кровати. Он обхватывает запястье Ильи.

\- Сядь, мальчик, - повторяет он и подталкивает его к стулу.

Илья спотыкается о стул и садится неловко, подвернув колено. Мужчина нависает над ним, скрывая собой мать, и Илья смотрит на него - на родинку на груди, на седеющие волосы.

\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит мужчина довольно и небрежно трепет Илью по волосам - так папа Илоны гладит их собаку.

\- Так и сиди, - говорит он, как хозяин собаке, и возвращается в кровать, не оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, подчиняется ли Илья.

\- Ему будет полезно, - говорит он, и мама Ильи тихо один раз всхлипывает, уткнувшись в подушку.

\- Может, он научится быть мужчиной, - он смеется, нависая над ней и натягивая на них обоих простынь.

\- А с таким-то отцом, откуда ж ему еще научиться.

 

 

Их прерывают очень не вовремя - только Наполеон начал наслаждаться всем этим. Конечно, Флорентина нисколько не виновата в том, что ему потребовалось дольше обычного, чтобы заинтересоваться процессом - балбес муж явно не ценит ее таланты в постели по достоинству, с какой-то досадой думает Наполеон. Она без проблем приняла его извинения, и Наполеон думает, что раз уж ее приходится отвлекать, пока Илья роется в вещах ее мужа двумя этажами ниже, то будет как минимум честно, чтобы она хотя бы от этого получала удовольствие.

Так что да, ситуация выходит неловкая, когда дверь открывается и месье Бошен входит в комнату прямо тогда, когда Флорентина вот-вот кончит от ловких пальцев Наполеона на ее клиторе. Но это было бы не так уж плохо, Наполеон умеет справляться с сердитыми мужьями. Гораздо хуже то, что следом за Бошеном заходит герр Фюссли, который в свою очередь тащит за собой растрепанную Габи, держа у ее виска пистолет.

\- Wer hätte das gedacht, - говорит Фюссли, когда Наполеон и Флорентина отскакивают друг от друга, и притягивает Габи ближе. - Ночь становится все интереснее и интереснее.

Месье Бошон, далеко не такой спокойный, называет жену непереводимыми французскими ругательствами, на которые Флорентина не менее гневно отвечает, даже не прикрывшись, со всей яростью женщины, лишенной в последний момент оргазма.

\- Слушайте, - дипломатично говорит Наполеон поверх всяческих pute и enculé и поднимает руки, изображая безобидного самовлюбленного Дон Жуана. - Я понимаю, что ситуация выглядит не слишком красиво, но вы же согласитесь, что это семейные разборки? Мне кажется, нам с мужем Флорентины есть что обсудить. Не надо всяких неприятностей или вовлечений третьих лиц - разумеется, если вы просто не хотите присоединиться.

Фюссли смеется derisively и ведет пистолет от виска Габи вниз. Она молчит, пока дуло не упирается в ее горло, и тогда непроизвольно издает тихий звук. На секунду ее глаза встречаются с глазами Наполеона, и она быстро отводит взгляд.

\- Занимательная история, - медленно говорит Фюссли, - которая была бы намного убедительнее, если бы я не нашел эту мадемуазель перерывающую сейф в моей комнате. Кажется, не только вы решили воспользоваться моим деловым ужином с месье Бошонем сегодня.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы, - непринужденно лжет Наполеон. - Я познакомился с мадам Бошен в баре отеля на той неделе. Кажется, она на медовом...

... месяце, говорит он, но его голоса не слышно за звуком выстрела, слишком громкого в небольшой комнате. Месье Бошен падает, прерванный посреди слова, и дыра посреди его лба быстро наполняется кровью

Мадам Бошен рыдает, в истерике, и Наполеон приобнимает ее и прижимает к своей голой груди, скорее чтобы заглушить ее стенания, чем избавить от вида мертвого мужа.

\- Неужели без этого было никак не обойтись? - спрашивает он с отвращением - он ненавидит неоправданное насилие, но Фюссли игнорирует его, подталкивая Габи к кровати. Та падает на нее неловко, опираясь на бедро Соло, а Фюссли направляет пистолет на них троих.

\- Боюсь, что никак, - раздраженно отвечает он. - И вина в этом ваша. Он должен был мне пять миллионов франков - швейцарских, между прочим, франков, а теперь я эти деньги даже не увижу. Так что я весьма разочарован тем, как все это обернулось. Если хотите хоть как-то это компенсировать - расскажите, на кого вы работаете. Может быть, у вас даже получится убедить меня расправиться с вами быстро.

\- Ну, - говорит Наполеон, улыбаясь так широко, как это только возможно с рыдающей ему в плечо Флорентиной и вцепившейся в его колено Габи, но пока он решает, что делать, дверь комнаты распахивается снова.

\- А ты еще кто такой? - Фюссли рассерженно переводит пистолет на дверь и обратно на постель.

Илья смотрит на оружие, широко распахнув глаза, и поднимает руки над головой - ни дать ни взять беспомощный турист, которого грабят на медовом месяце. Наполеон с гордостью замечает, что Илья играет роль почти идеально.

\- Я просто ищу свою жену, - говорит он с незнакомым тяжелым акцентом. Польский, возможно?

\- Сабина, - кричит он на Габи, неловко устроившуюся между Наполеоном и голой рыдающей Флорентиной, - Сабина, was ist hier los?

Габи приподнимается, заламывая руки:  
\- Sei nicht böse, Schatz, - умоляет она, подыгрывая. - Я могу объяснить!

Фюссли притопывает, будто пытаясь понять, что же за фарс вокруг него разыгрывается. Но когда Илья делает шаг к кровати, он опять моментально поднимает пистолет, направляя его прямо в грудь Ильи.

\- Мне очень хочется понять, что здесь происходит, - говорит он холодно. - Возможно, если ты не врешь и это действительно твоя жена, тебе тоже будет интересно разобраться. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и присаживайся в это кресло у кровати, пока я пытаюсь понять, кого из этих трясущихся придурков мне пристрелить. Он вдруг выглядит задумчиво:  
\- А может, я познакомлюсь с твоей женой поближе. Может, тебе придется смотреть, - он ухмыляется. - Кто знает, вдруг тебе даже понравится.

Наполеон замечает, как Илья трясется от ярости, но не знает, видит ли еще кто-то опасный блеск в его глазах, напряжение в его спине - он будто запертый тигр, готовый к прыжку

\- Я лучше постою, - тихо говорит Илья, и у Наполеона по спине бегут мурашки от его голоса. Он выпрямляется на кровати, опираясь на стену, и напрягается, внимательно следя за происходящим - сейчас что-то случится, и когда оно случится, Соло хочет быть к этому готовым.

\- Мне кажется, ты не понял, - резко говорит Фюссли, а его палец подрагивает на курке. - У тебя нет выбора. Садись, я сказал. Будь хорошим мальчиком.

В паузу между двумя биениями сердца все замирает. Наполеон чувствует слезы Флорентины на своем плече, чувствует прижатое к его колену бедро Габи, чувствует гулкий удар сердца в своей груди, когда Илья поворачивается и смотрит в его глаза - и его взгляд темный, холодный и горячий одновременно.

В следующий момент Наполеон может разобрать только размытое движение, сдавленный вскрик, и когда сердце Наполеона бьется в следующий раз, Фюссли уже на полу, а его кровь на кремовом ковре.

Тишина на мгновение, а потом Флорентина начинает рыдать пуще прежнего.

\- Ну что ж, - сухо говорит Габи и наконец отпускает колено Наполеона. Она обходит тела на полу, собирая раскиданные вещи Наполеона, и кидает их в него по одной. - Мне кажется, нам пора.

\- Не могу не согласиться, - говорит Наполеон и быстрым привычным движением влезает в брюки. Но его глаза все еще на Илье - он стоит посреди комнаты и трясется, как чистокровный жеребец после скачки. На его куртке кровь, а в глазах что-то пугающе дикое. 

\- Пора идти, - мягко говорит Габи и осторожно касается локтя Ильи.

Илья вздрагивает и выдыхает.

\- Да, - говорит он, и его голос звучит так, будто он сейчас где-то очень далеко. - Да, пора идти.

 

 

Потом случаются другие ночи, другие мужчины, и мама перестает смотреть ему в глаза. Год спустя, Илья ломает одному мальчику челюсть в приступе ярости, но когда ему устраивают выговор, он не помнит о драке. Посреди допроса его правая рука начинает дрожать, и с тех пор эта дрожь так и не проходит.

 

 

Они выбираются из отеля без происшествий, хотя им приходится связать Флорентину, о чем Наполеон очень жалеет. По крайней мере, убеждает он себя, так ее не обвинят в смерти мужа.

Он больше обеспокоен тем, что Илья, так до конца и не пришедший в себя после угроз Фюссли, все еще трясется и дышит тяжело, и не смотрит им в глаза. Они забрали файлы из сейфа Фюссли и улики из комнаты Бошена, загрузились в Рено 4, который достался им вместе с прикрытием и уехали в Ля-Тринит, где они прячутся в заброшенном коттедже недалеко от города, дожидаясь утра, дальнейших указаний от Уэйверли и переводя дыхание.

Габи занимает ванную, поняв, что там есть горячая вода и ванна, хотя Наполеон подозревает, что она пытается спрятаться подальше от удушающего напряжения в воздухе, от нервной энергии, которая волнами статического электричества исходит от Ильи. Наполеон ждет, пока та закрывает за собой дверь, и выходит на крыльцо, где Илья нарезает круги.

\- Илья, - говорит Наполеон, когда тот проходит мимо него в пятый раз. - Илья, ты в порядке?

Илья замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от него, но все еще не поднимает на него глаз, наклонив голову и сжав кулаки. Он будто ждет чего-то - а чего, Наполеон не знает.

Наполеон глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, единственный звук разрывающий тишину. Медленно он отталкивается от стены и осторожно кладет ладонь на руку Ильи, чувствуя напряженные мускулы под тонкой тканью рубашки.

И, будто прикосновение Наполеона запускает пружину, будто Илья только этого и ждал, он двигается. Внезапно Илья на нем, вокруг него, толкает, пихает его, пока Наполеон не ударяется головой о стену дома, и Наполеон отстраненно думает о том, ударит ли его Илья опять.

Но тогда губы Ильи прижимаются к его губам, безо всякого изящества, не поцелуй даже, только голод и отчаяние, и широкие руки Ильи удерживают его на месте, одна ладонь на щеке, другая соскальзывает вниз по бедру.

\- Боже, - стонет Наполеон в рот Ильи и весь тает, не думая ни мгновения и не сомневаясь, кладет руки на него, потому что он скучал по этому невыносимо, хотел этого, хотел Илью, до зависимости безумно хотел. По подбородку стекает слюна, зубы Ильи ухватывают его губу, а его рука жжет его шею раскаленным железом, и там точно останутся синяки, и Наполеон хочет это все.

Он спускает руку вниз по широкой спине Ильи, хватая его за задницу. Илья рычит и трется о него, и так все и происходит - они, полностью одетые, упираясь в потрепанную стену, кусают и цепляются друг за друга, трутся друг о друга, пока их обоих не накрывает оргазмом. Они оба трясутся после.

Наполеон приходит в себя, когда Илья целует его в шею, гладит руками, все еще прижимая его к стене своим весом. Наполеон тихо смеется, а может и плачет, и проводит пальцами по шее Ильи, довольный негромкими звуками удовольствия, которые тот издает в ответ на его прикосновения.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты передумал, - он говорит, нет, умоляет, потому что, боже, он готов молить Илью на коленях, только бы ему не пришлось обходиться без этого опять.

Илья вздыхает в его ключицу тяжко.  
\- Я потерял контроль из-за пары слов, - говорит он, не соглашаясь толком, и Наполеон проводит руками вверх и вниз по его спине, то ли успокаивая, то ли удерживая.

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - говорит он быстро. - Прости, я больше никогда так не скажу, я видел, что с тобой случилось сегодня. Я не буду так с тобой поступать.  
Он закрывает глаза.

Илья вздыхает, ссутулившись.

\- Все равно это плохая идея, - шепчет он, но не убирает рук с лица Наполеона и не отходит. - Я не...  
Он смолкает и, уткнувшись в плечо Наполеона, выговаривает на еле разборчивом русском:  
\- Я не целый.

Наполеон шипит, ругается на всех языках, которые знает, чтобы не дать волю слезам, уже собравшимся у его глаз. Он кладет ладони на лицо Ильи, удерживая его, приподнимая, пока они не оказываются нос к носу, упираясь лбами.

\- Илюша, ты здесь, целый, - говорит он. - Весь.

 

 

Средиземное море прекрасно в это время года.

 

 

Они не уезжают дальше Монако. Насколько им известно, и Фюссли, и Бошен действовали в одиночку, и не было причин думать, что неизвестная организация соберется за них мстить. Но все же логично предположить, что французская полиция заинтересуется двумя трупами и одной связанной женщиной с кляпом во рту в самом престижном отеле Ниццы, поэтому на пару дней они залегают на дно в роскошной вилле недалеко от Монте Карло, пока Уэйверли организовывает их безопасное возвращение в Лондон, а оттуда в штаты.

Удушающая летняя жара уступила место приятному теплу позднего августа, в море вместе с темно-синим небом отражаются белые облака. Габи и Наполеон надевают купальники и плещутся в воде. Илья сидит боком на лежаке на террасе и сам с собой играет в шахматы.

\- Привет, - говорит Наполеон, поднимаясь на патио по лестнице и вытирая полотенцем шею и грудь. В такую погоду вытираться досуха нет необходимости, но ему нравится, как Илья следит за его движениями - будто не в силах оторваться.

\- Ты точно не хочешь к нам присоединиться? - спрашивает он, роняя полотенце на пол. - Вода сегодня просто замечательная.

Илья мотает головой, но на его губах играет легкая улыбка.  
\- Вытаскивать меня из воды один раз тебе было мало? - спрашивает он, и Наполеон смеется. Он плюхается на лежак рядом с Ильей, разбрызгивая соленую воду со волос.

\- Может, мне нравится быть твоим героем, - шутит он и как минимум на пару секунд притворяется оскорбленным, когда Илья фыркает.

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - говорит он и, наклонившись, кладет ракушку в центр шахматной доски, между белой королевой и черным конем. Он ложится обратно, откинувшись на спинку лежака, так быстро, как только можно, чтобы не показаться неловким, и рукой прикрывает глаза от солнца.

Илья не отвечает сразу, и Наполеон рад тому, что его лицо скрыто за изгибом локтя и что румянец на его щеках можно оправдать солнцем. Он подобрал ракушку, поддавшись порыву, не зная толком зачем, но тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. Глупость какая, думает он, жалея о своем поступке. Он все еще ждет, что Илья отчитает его за его капиталистические представления о романтических жестах, когда понимает, что тишина длится слишком долго.

Он убирает руку от глаз, моргает и щурится на солнце, и обнаруживает, что Илья держит ракушку в руке и смотрит на нее так, что Наполеон садится.

Илья переводит на него взгляд широко раскрытых глаз.  
\- Это что? - спрашивает он, и у него дрожит голос.

\- Просто ракушка морского молюска, - осторожно отвечает Наполеон. - Я нашел ее на пляже. Если не ошибаюсь, рапана.

Илья все еще смотрит на него пристально, и Наполеон продолжает мямлить что-то, уже забыв о том, что выставляет себя дураком.  
\- Ничего такого особенного, они много где водятся, в Южной Азии или...

\- На Черном море, да, я знаю, - мягко говорит Илья, и у Наполеона что-то покалывает в затылке.

\- Илья, - говорит он, но тот движется быстрее, чем Наполеон решает, что ему сказать. Илья крепко сжимает ракушку ладонью, а потом наклоняется и другой рукой берет Наполеона за руку. Он поглаживает большим пальцем его запястье там, где бьется пульс, а потом поднимает его руку к губам и целует.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он тихо, и когда он поднимает взгляд, Наполеон в шоке обнаруживает, что у него влажные глаза.

\- Илья... Что... - Он беспомощно, растерянно пытается сказать что-то и дрожит, когда палец Ильи опять поглаживает нежную кожу его запястья.

\- Мне кажется, мне надо тебе кое о чем рассказать, - наконец говорит Илья. Он отпускает руку Наполеона и раскрывает ладонь, опять уставившись на ракушку в своей руке.

\- Ты не должен ничего рассказывать, - слышит Наполеон собственный голос, но Илья улыбается ракушке и качает головой.

\- Должен, - говорит он мягко и глубоко вдыхает.

Они слышат, как вдалеке волны еле слышно накатывают на берег.

**Author's Note:**

> Deux autres, s’il-vous-plaît (французский): Еще две, пожалуйста  
> Enculé (французский): Мудак  
> Ennui (французский): Тоска  
> Flitterwochen (немецкий): Медовый месяц  
> Je suis désolé, ma cherie (французский): Прости, дорогая  
> Pute (французский): Шлюха  
> Sei nicht böse, Schatz (немецкий): Не злись, дорогой  
> Was ist hier los? (немецкий): Что здесь происходит?  
> Wer hätte das gedacht (немецкий): Кто бы мог подумать.


End file.
